


Under the Rain

by junakabisque



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junakabisque/pseuds/junakabisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to hide his tears by standing under the rain when he felt like crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Rain

“Saga, wait!”

Saga was not going to listen anymore; as he ran off, exiting PS Company building. A few feet away behind him, Tora was still chasing him. The guitarist looked worried. 

“Saga! Stop! Listen to me!”

Tora knew that what he was doing was useless. Still, he followed the bassist exiting the building. Once outside, the tall guitarist viewed his surroundings to find Saga, but the said bassist was nowhere to be found. Annoyed, Tora kicked the rubbish bin near his foot until the contents were spilled. 

“Damn it! He should have listened to me, instead of running away like this! Why is he acting like a coward?! He’s a man, for God’s sake!”

Tora sighed deeply as he leant back to the wall behind him. He lifted his right hand up. It was a bit red and swollen. When Tora hit _that guy_ , it didn’t hurt at all. However now, the pain was resurfacing. Tora shook his hand, trying to minimise the pain.

“That Reita bastard! I always knew he’s a jerk and never good enough for Saga. _My_ Saga...” The last words escaped Tora’s lips almost inaudibly.

 

~flashback~  
 _As usual, Tora came to Saga’s flat to pick him up. With the spare key, Tora unlocked the door. He entered the flat as he took his boots off._

_“Saga, I’m coming in.”_

_Right at that time, a sound of explosion came from Saga’s kitchen. Panicking, Tora ran towards the kitchen._

_“Saga! Are you alright?!”  
“Tora, help!”_

_In the kitchen, Saga was trying to extinguish the fire. Tora had no idea where that fire came from, but he quickly helped Saga nonetheless. When the fire finally subdued, Tora noticed that Saga’s face was dirty by the mess he had caused just now. Quietly, Tora chuckled, but Saga had heard him._

_“Don’t laugh! What’s so funny? I almost died, you know!”_  
“Well, sorry. But, what were you actually doing, Saga?”  
“Nothing.” 

_Saga turned his face away from Tora, but the guitarist had already noticed the blush on Saga’s face. That was why Tora was so eager to tease the bassist._

_“Come on, Saga. Tell me. You wouldn’t have messed this kitchen up if you did nothing before.”_  
“No, I’m not telling you.”  
“Oh, really? What about this?” 

_Then, Tora poked Saga’s ribs with his index finger. Saga jumped from his feet after what Tora did to him, avoiding the guitarist._

_“Stop, Tora! You know I don’t like this joke.”_  
“Then tell me. Otherwise, I won’t stop.”  
“Okay, okay! I’ll tell you.” 

_Tora stopped after Saga agreed to tell him what he was doing before he came. He took a tissue from the dining table and then handed it to Saga, “Here. Clean your face first.”_

_Saga received the tissue from Tora’s hand as he thanked the man before him._

_“I was cooking.”_  
“What?”  
“I was cooking before you came. I just wanted to make a bento for Reita’s lunch today but... Well, as you can see, I failed and this is the result.” 

_Somehow, Tora felt uneasy every time Saga mentioned Reita’s name. Yes, Saga and Reita had been dating each other since two months ago. Saga was the one who confessed his feeling first. Before he did it, Tora remembered when Saga often came over to his flat—almost every day—just to get some advices from Tora. Tora, who considered himself Saga’s best friend, of course helped the bassist by giving him many useful advices. He kept supporting Saga to confess his feeling to the bassist of the GazettE, although he knew deep inside his heart, he alone was having feeling for Saga. However, once he found out that Saga had given his heart to another guy, Tora could do nothing but to bury his feeling down and help Saga achieve his happiness._

_“Tora? Are you listening to me?”_

_Saga’s face was really close to Tora’s. He stared at Tora with a questioning look and somehow, Tora found it really cute. However, Tora tried hard to hide his blush as he placed both of his hands above Saga’s shoulders and pushed him back._

_“Come on, change your clothes. We’re almost late. Nao would be mad at us if he found out that we’re still in your flat at this hour.”  
“Ryoukai!” saluted Saga, grinning._

__

***

“Thanks for the ride as usual, Tora.”  
“You’re welcome.”

Tora drove away to park his car after he was sure that Saga had entered PS Company building. Saga was so eager to meet Reita, Tora knew that. Saga had offered to keep his bass and Tora’s guitar safe in Alice Nine’s practice room first before he excused himself to meet Reita in the GazettE’s practice room, and Tora took the offer. Once Tora finally arrived in front of Alice Nine’s practice room, at the same time, Saga opened the door from inside.

“Oh hey, Tora.”  
“Why are you still here? You said—”  
“Nao scolded me because I’m late. We had better go now. I’m sure you don’t want to get scolded too.”  
“Eh? But—”  
“Come on, before Nao comes out and sees you.”  
“But, where are we going?”  
“Just follow me.”

Saga smiled at Tora as he took Tora’s hand. Tora had no choice but to follow the bassist then. When they turned left on the corridor, Tora realised that they were heading to the Gazette’s practice room. 

“I’ve told Nao that I wanted to meet Reita first, and you’re coming with me, Tora. Is it okay for you?”

Tora wanted to tell Saga that truthfully, he didn’t really like the bassist’s idea. Tora always felt like an outsider every time Saga was with Reita. Saga would be paying his attention to Reita too much; to a point, he wouldn’t be aware of Tora’s presence near him anymore. Tora hated being ignored like that. Sometimes, he just wanted to go away, anywhere but near those two lovebirds. Nevertheless, Saga would give him puppy eyes, which Tora couldn’t refuse. Tora didn’t understand why Saga always wanted him to accompany him every time Saga met Reita. Did he want to show Tora that he loved Reita so much? Was he trying to make Tora jealous at him? 

“Reita~ I’m comin—”

Tora’s steps were stopped when Saga halted in front of him. Saga was holding the doorknob; the door itself was already opened a bit. Tora seemed confused when Saga didn’t continue to open the door.

“What’s up, Saga? Don’t tell me you can’t even open this door.”

Tora opened the door and he was regretting it the moment he finished his action. **That** was why Saga suddenly froze. There in front of them—inside the practice room—it was only Reita and Uruha alone. The bassist and the guitarist of the GazettE had their tongues in each other’s throat. Worse still, Uruha was lying on the sofa, beneath Reita. Their hair was a mess, just like their clothes. Reita even had his hand underneath Uruha’s shirt. 

Saga covered his mouth, as he suddenly felt nauseated. It was crazy as hell if he threw up right there right now. Tora noticed Saga’s face turned pale. His eyes widened in shock and he refused to look at the two who were busy making out on the sofa any more. Saga lost his balance and Tora quickly propped him from behind.

“Saga, are you okay?”

Tora’s voice startled his two **senpai** s. Reita turned his head to the door—panting hardly—and then looked so surprised seeing Saga on the doorway. Uruha got up, smoothing out his shirt and his hair, looking as nervous as Reita did. 

“Saga?! Wh-what are you doing here?” Reita stood up and approached Saga. 

Saga alone was still refusing to look at him. His hand gripped the front of Tora’s shirt tightly. 

“Saga? Honey, are you okay?” Asked Reita again, stepping closer to the other bassist.

Behind him, Uruha still looked nervous and clearly, he didn’t know what to do. When Reita lifted his hand to touch Saga, Saga stepped backward as if he was avoiding something disgusting. Realising Saga’s discomfort towards Reita, Tora wrapped his arms around Saga.

“Saga dear, why are you acting oddly like this? Come on, Saga.”

Tora presumed that Saga would say something like, “Don’t touch me, asshole!” but he was wrong. Saga released himself from Tora’s arms and then just ran away. He didn’t look back or say anything before he left. Both Tora and Reita were surprised, of course. Uruha looked more nervous than ever.

“Saga!”

Reita was about to chase the other bassist when at the same time, Tora prevented him from doing so by landing his punch on Reita’s face. Uruha gasped loudly seeing the scene before him. He quickly ran towards Reita who was kneeling on the floor after Tora hit him. His face swell very instantly, and Uruha was now caressing Reita’s face to soothe the pain. He looked up at Tora then.

“Fuck you, Tora! What do you think you’re doing?!”  
“He deserves that, whore!”

After that, Tora also left the GazettE’s practice room to chase Saga, leaving the two whose eyes had widened in disbelief.   
~end of flashback~

 

The thunder brought Tora back to reality. He looked up at the dark sky.

“Oh, no. It’s going to rain. I must find Saga as soon as possible.”

Tora ran to the parking lot to get his car. Soon after, he was already wandering around the town to find the bassist. When Tora eventually passed the city park, the rain was getting heavier now and night almost fell. Tora slowed down his pace. Maybe he could find Saga in that park. He was right. There, in the centre of the park, Saga was standing motionless with his face looking up at the sky as if he was challenging the heavy rain and thunder. 

_“Saga... Have you been standing there under the rain since the past few hours? What do you think you’re doing, Saga?”_

Tora pulled over, reached out for his umbrella and then got out of the car. He ran towards Saga who seemed unaware of Tora’s arrival. 

“Saga.”

Now, Tora had stood before Saga and they were both safe under Tora’s umbrella. Hearing Tora call out his name, Saga turned his head to the guitarist and stared at him blankly. He didn’t say anything. 

“Saga, come on. Let’s go home. You’ll catch a cold if you—Saga, are you crying?”

Why did he even ask? Of course, Saga was crying. What else would Saga do besides crying? That was why Saga was in his current state. He wanted to hide his tears by standing under the rain when he felt like crying. Tora should have known. He was Saga’s best friend, wasn’t he? 

Tora remained silent as he looked down at the bassist. Tora knew in many doramas, a scene like what they were doing now could be considered _romantic_. Nevertheless, Tora didn’t understand why they thought like that. Where was the romantic part when someone you loved stood in front of you, crying in sadness, their hearts broken into pieces, and you couldn’t do anything to comfort them? You just stood there and didn’t know what to do. Could it still be considered romantic? 

“Tora...” Saga finally spoke up. From his hoarse voice, Tora knew he was right about Saga had been crying.   
“Yes, Saga?”  
“... Can I hold you? I’m freezing.”  
“Of course you can, Saga. You don’t need to ask.”

Then, Saga stepped closer to Tora as he encircled his arms around Tora’s neck. The moment Saga’s wet clothes touched Tora’s, Tora felt cold. Saga said the truth. He was freezing; Tora could feel his body shiver. When Tora wrapped one of his arms around Saga’s slender body, Tora felt warm on his neck. Saga had started crying again. He did it silently. Tora closed his eyes as he tightened his embrace. Somehow, he felt pain in his heart. Saga was sobbing now, and that made Tora’s heart break even more. 

“Saga, please don’t cry. Just forget him, Saga. He’s unworthy. You’re too precious for a bastard like him. You can find someone better than he is. Don’t waste your tears just because of him. You’re only breaking my heart by crying like this, Saga.”

Still, Saga didn’t stop crying. He kept sobbing against Tora’s neck. Tora tightened his embrace more as he kissed Saga’s wet blonde hair.

***

“Thanks, Tora. I don’t know how to thank you. You’ve always helped me in all this time.”  
“Nah, don’t mention it. That’s what friends are for, right?”

They were already in front of Saga’s flat door now. Saga was wearing Tora’s jacket. He looked at Tora who smiled at him. 

“Well, Saga. I’m leaving.”  
“Won’t you stay the night here, Tora?” Saga tugged at Tora’s sleeve as he asked the taller man.

Tora halted and then glanced into Saga’s eyes. Saga was looking at him with his usual puppy eyes. 

“For now, I can’t, Saga.”  
“Why?”

Instead of answering Saga’s question, Tora stepped forward to Saga. Then, he leant down to the blonde and captured the blonde’s lips. Saga’s eyes widened because of Tora’s sudden action but he let the guitarist kiss him. After Tora finally broke the kiss, he stared deep into Saga’s eyes and said, “Please, think about it, Saga. I believe you will understand why I did this to you. I’ll be waiting for your answer tomorrow. Good night.”

Tora lifted Saga’s hand and kissed the back of it before finally, he left Saga’s apartment block. Saga was still speechless after Tora kissed him and he couldn’t do anything but to view Tora’s figure leaving him alone again.

***

Saga couldn’t sleep that night. What had happened today kept him wide-awake. Starting from Reita cheated behind his back with Uruha, to the part where Tora kissed him in the end. Tora... That name and his face kept haunting Saga’s mind. Tora had kissed him.

“Tora, I really don’t understand. You said that we’re best friends, but then you suddenly kissed me. Friends don’t kiss each other, Tora.”

How hard Saga tried to forget everything that had happened today, he couldn’t. Especially, about Tora. He still felt angry with Reita, though. However, Tora had given him a new problem and his mind was too occupied by it. Saga glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost one in the morning. Day had passed without Saga even realising it. Saga tried to sleep again, but to no avail. 

 

Hours later...

It was already six in the morning and Saga finally gave up sleeping. There was no time left, after all. He climbed off his bed and headed to the bathroom. 

~*~

Meanwhile in Tora’s flat...

“Should I pick him up? What if he doesn’t want to meet me because of what I’ve done to him last night?”

Tora was pacing back and forth around his room, confused. He had gotten used to picking Saga up every day and it felt weird if he didn’t do his routine even just for once. Finally, Tora made up his decision. He was going to Saga’s apartment block, no matter what.

***

A sound of something fell to the floor welcomed Tora’s arrival as the tall guitarist was taking his boots off. Tora looked up with a scared expression on his face.

“Oh no, Saga. Not again, please.”

Tora quickly ran towards the kitchen and it was different compared to what he had seen yesterday, Saga didn’t cause too much trouble this time. Still, the broken pieces of plate on the floor made Tora furrow his eyebrows.

“Saga, don’t tell me you caused this.”  
“Tora?”

Saga looked up to see Tora who already stood in front of him. Then, he saw Tora kneel down to help him.

“Let me help you.”  
“No, Tora. It’s my duty.”  
“Saga, we’re friends, aren’t we? Friends should help each other.”

Saga stopped. He was looking at Tora’s face whilst the other man was unaware of that. 

_“See? I really don’t understand. Why did he say that thing again? If we’re really friends, then why did he want me to think about his kiss last night? Is he making fun of me?”_

After Tora was done, he stood up; cleaning his hands and then looking down at Saga who was still kneeling on the floor.

“Have you eaten breakfast? I can cook for you if you haven’t.”  
“No, it’s okay. I’m not hungry,” Saga answered as he stood up too.

He moved to his refrigerator, opening it and then taking out a bottle of milk. Whilst he was pouring the milk into the glass, Tora watched him. 

_“Has he been thinking about my kiss to him last night? Should I ask for his answer now?”_

Saga sat down on the chair and started drinking his milk. Tora was still watching him as he also sat down across from Saga. He waited for Saga to finish drinking, and when Saga finally did it, Tora opened his mouth to talk but Saga had interjected him.

“I’m not telling you anything right now. There’s something I need to settle down before I give you my answer, Tora.”

Tora closed his mouth. He nodded and kept silent as Saga continued drinking again.

***

Because Saga didn’t sleep last night, he had fallen asleep in Tora’s car. Tora looked over the rear view mirror to see Saga sleeping peacefully on his passenger’s seat. When they eventually arrived in PS Company car park, Tora put his hand on Saga’s shoulder and started to wake him up.

“Saga, wake up. We’ve arrived.”

Saga moved a bit but he had not opened his eyes yet. Tora tried again, now he had moved closer to the blond bassist. 

“Saga... Are you going to sleep forever? Nao would be mad at you, you know.”

Tora laughed at his own joke but stopped when he saw Saga slowly open his eyes. The blonde lifted his hand to rub his eyes.

“Umm... What time is it?”  
“It’s eight past ten now. Are you awake, Saga?”

Saga nodded a bit. He was still covering half of his face with his hand, though. Tora looked concerned with him because he thought he had never seen Saga look really tired like this. 

“Are you okay, Saga? Are you having headache or something? I can drive you home if you feel—”  
“No. It’s okay. I am okay, Tora.”

Saga smiled at Tora to convince him. Then, Tora spoke again, “Saga, I know you will not tell me your answer before you solve your problem with Reita. But...”

Tora stared deep into Saga’s blue eyes and Saga held his breath when Tora did that.

“... I’m expecting a positive answer from you. An answer, which will not break my heart. Do you understand, Saga?”

Saga swallowed hard. They kept staring at each other’s eyes. Then finally, Saga nodded. 

“I understand, Tora. I will try to give you an answer that you’re always expecting.”

Tora smiled hearing Saga’s words.

“Thanks. Now, I think we had better go. Come on.”

~*~

Fifteen minutes later in front of Alice Nine’s practice room...

“You can go now, Saga. I will talk to Nao about us skipping practice yesterday.”  
“Thank you, Tora,” Saga smiled as he handed his bass to Tora.

They stared at each other for a while before finally Saga decided to leave. Right after Saga turned around to leave, Tora grabbed his hand. 

“Wait, Saga.”  
“Yes?”  
“... Good luck.”

Saga nodded and smiled again. After that, he really left, heading to the GazettE’s practice room. Tora sighed and he decided to enter the practice room. Once inside, Nao had already stood in the centre of the room, arms crossed and he was tapping his left foot against the floor.

“Finally, Tora.”  
“Eh... Morning, Nao.”

Tora put an innocent smile on his lips, walking towards the sofa to put his guitar and Saga’s bass down.

“Where is Saga?”  
“Saga has another thing to do now. Trust me, Nao. He will come soon.”

Nao walked approaching Tora. The serious expression was still on his face. Tora felt a bit scared right now. As their leader, Nao could be really strict to them sometimes. Tora looked from the corner of his eye, searching for help from Shou and Hiroto but the two were too busy exchanging things like gifts to each other. Tora mentally cursed himself and that made him unaware of Nao taking something out from his jeans pocket.

“This is for you.”  
“Eh?”

Tora knew his face must have ‘O_o’ expression now. He rubbed his eyes repeatedly, trying to reassure himself that the content inside the plastic wrap Nao was holding was a chocolate. 

“Aren’t you going to punish me?”  
“Punish you? For what? Well, Tora. I still have a heart and I’m not going to punish anyone on Valentine’s Day.”  
“Valentine’s Day?”  
“Yes, today is Valentine’s Day, Tora,” Hiroto butted in.

Tora shifted his gaze to the brunette. Hiroto had talked to him but he didn’t even turn his face away from the chocolate he got from Shou. In front of Hiroto, Shou was taking something out from his bag. It was a chocolate too. After he got the chocolate, he threw it to Tora’s direction. Good thing Tora caught the chocolate at the right time, or else it would break against the floor.

“And that one is from me for you, Tora. It’s so sweet and expensive. I hope you have one for me too.”  
“Wait, wait, guys.”

Tora started speaking again when he got all attention from Nao, Shou, and Hiroto.

“Why did you never tell me before that today is Valentine’s Day?”  
“Geez, Tora. You should figure it out yourself. Valentine’s Day is so famous amongst the girls in Japan.”  
“That’s it. We’re not even ‘girls’, Pon.”  
“By the way, what do you have for Saga? Are you going to give him a chocolate? I would love to see it.”  
“I’m not a girl, Pon. Stop talking about Valentine’s Day. You all act so girly and that makes me want to throw up,” Tora regretted what he had said just now because after that, the three gave him death glares.

***

Saga opened the door of the GazettE’s practice room without even bothering to knock first. Inside the practice room, the GazettE’s members had just started their practice. It wasn’t difficult to find the nose-less guy in this room. Saga looked at Reita who had a nervous expression plastered on his face, and the same expression was on Uruha’s face too. The rest were just looking confusedly at Saga’s sudden appearance.

“Reita, I need to talk to you. Just the two of us.”

Saga saw Reita swallow hardly as the other blonde walked approaching him. Saga exited the room first, followed by Reita. After Reita closed the practice room’s door again, he turned around just to find Saga had crossed his arms in front of his chest. He looked so serious.

“Saga, please. You have to understand that Uruha and I were just—”  
“Shut up. I’m the one in charge now.”

Reita didn’t say anything after that. He looked at Saga who seemed to penetrate his mind with his pierced eyes.

“Listen, Reita. I’m the one who started our ‘little story”. I will be the one who finishes it too. We’re over.”  
“But, Saga. Baby, come on. I’m—”  
“No buts and stop arguing with me. I’m not listening to you.”  
“Damn it, Saga! You have to understand!” Reita lost his patience. He started shouting at Saga, but Saga didn’t seem like he gave a damn anymore.  
“It’s useless. Since the beginning, I’ve made a mistake by falling in love with you whilst at the same time and until this moment; there’s someone who has always loved me more than you did.”  
“Yeah, and he’s Tora, right? You know, Saga. I think that you’re not any different to Uruha and me. You’re dating me, whilst behind my back; you’re cheating on me too! With Tora, that bastard guy!”

Reita received a slap from Saga after that. Saga looked so angry right now, and Reita had never seen Saga like that. Then, Saga stepped closer to Reita, somehow making Reita feel a bit scared because Saga glared at him. 

“Never insult Tora in front of me again! Do you understand?”

Reita said nothing. Nevertheless, he kept challenging Saga by glaring back at the taller blonde. 

“We are over. End of story,” stated Saga again.

That was it. Saga ended their little conversation and left Reita alone on the corridor. The other bassist looked really shocked. Saga didn’t care when Reita called him bastard and kept walking towards Alice Nine’s practice room. 

~*~

In front of Alice Nine’s practice room, Saga took a deep breath before he grabbed the doorknob to open the door. He didn’t want Tora or the others to see him with an angry and sad look still on his face. Saga put a fake smile on his face as he opened the door.

“Hey, guys. Sorry, I’m late.”

Inside the practice room, Shou and Hiroto were still busy with their Valentine’s gifts, Nao was doing something with his drums kit, and Tora was seated on the sofa, polishing his guitar. After Saga opened the door, they all looked at Saga. Shou was the first who broke the silence by throwing his gift to Saga.

“That’s for you, Saga.”  
“What is this? Chocolate?” Saga asked him after he managed to catch the chocolate. He walked towards the sofa, sitting down next to Tora and seeming unaware of Tora’s nervous gaze towards him, “Why are you two exchanging gifts to each other, Shou, Hiroto?”  
“It’s Valentine’s Day, Saga.”

The two answered Saga’s question in unison. Saga chuckled hearing them, and then he put his chocolate above the coffee table as he stood up after that.

“Why don’t we start practicing, guys?”  
“Saga is right. Shou, Hiroto, stop acting like a girl. We’re going to start practicing now. Tora, get your guitar ready,” Nao said and soon, the others were busy grabbing their instruments.

***

Lunch break...

“I’m going to meet out manager. You all can do anything you want now.”  
“Yaay!!” Shou and Hiroto cheered in excitement after Nao closed the door, heading to their manager’s room.

Hiroto turned around to Tora and Saga, “Guys, want to join us? We’re going to hunt chocolate again.”

“Eh... No thanks, Hiroto. I don’t really like chocolate after all,” refused Tora as polite as he could manage.  
“Oh, it’s okay. What about you, Saga?”  
“I don’t think so, Hiroto. I’ve lacked my sleep last night and I just want to have some now.”  
“Lacked your sleep? Then eat chocolate. It helps you gain your stamina again,” Shou said as he offered Saga his chocolate again.

Nevertheless, Saga just looked at him in boredom, “No, thanks. I’ve had enough with chocolate today.”  
“Shou, Hiroto. Just go, will you? Saga needs to sleep,” the dark-haired guitarist butted in.

Tora didn’t care when he saw Shou pout; but Hiroto was kind enough by dragging the vocalist outside the practice room, leaving Tora and Saga alone. When Tora turned his head to Saga, the blonde had already closed his eyes. He was leaning back against the sofa armrest, looking so tired. Seeing him like that, Tora couldn’t help but brush his fingers through Saga’s blond hair. He wanted to make Saga feel relax under his touch. He knew Saga had not fallen asleep yet, that was why he spoke up.

“How was it?”  
“I dumped him.”  
“Do you really think it’s the best for you and him?”  
“I don’t care about him. But it’s the best for me.”  
“Are you feeling better now?”  
“Not really. My head hurts.”  
“Mm...”

Tora was quiet for a while, thinking what else he should say. His gaze fell onto the chocolate Shou gave him earlier. 

“Nee, Saga.”  
“Mm?”  
“No Valentine’s gift for me?”

Saga chuckled, still with his eyes closed.

“Are you expecting a gift?”  
“Nah, not really. But... If it’s from you...”  
“Well, actually I have one for you.”  
“Eh? Really?”

Saga opened his eyes just to see Tora’s happy face. He turned to his side, facing the guitarist.

“Close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so.”  
“Okay...”

Tora replied with a smile on his lips as he closed his eyes. His face looked so eager to receive a gift from Saga. Then, Saga slowly leant closer to Tora. He stopped midway, seeming hesitant but then he plastered his soft lips onto Tora’s. He could tell that Tora was a bit surprised by his action; and he could see that Tora was trying his best not to open his eyes. Instead, the guitarist gave in to the kiss and started to respond. When Tora lifted his hand to encircle it around Saga’s neck, Saga broke the kiss. Tora’s mouth was still slightly opened.

“Open your eyes now.”

Tora did what Saga said to him. He opened his eyes and found that Saga’s face was only an inch away from his. He stared deep into Saga’s eyes; the bassist whispered to him, “That was my gift for you. Happy Valentine’s Day, Tora.”

Tora smiled widely after that. Both of their faces turned so red now.

“Thanks, Saga. Your gift is the best.”  
“I’m glad to hear that.”

Saga resumed his previous position, but now he linked Tora’s arm with his and then leant his head onto the guitarist’s shoulder. He sighed before he spoke again.

“I think you have one thing to do now, Tora.”  
“What is it?”  
“Mm... I think you should say it to me properly.”  
“Say what?”  
“Come on, Tora. You know what I mean.”  
“I won’t say anything before I get my answer.”  
“You’ve already got your answer, Tora. Now, I want you to say it properly.”

Tora smiled seeing the pout on Saga’s lips. He stood up, taking Saga’s hand.

“Hey, it’s raining outside. How about we go to the park again?”  
“Nice idea. Let’s go.”

~*~

At the city park...

“Oh, wow! The rain is heavier than yesterday, Tora!”  
“Yes, it is. Wait a second, where’s my umbrella?”  
“Umbrella? We don’t need an umbrella, Tora.”

As he said that, Saga exited the car and ran to the centre of the park. Tora was about to prevent him, but cancelled it when he saw Saga’s eagerness, running in circle under the rain. He followed Saga, with no umbrella in his hand. 

“Saga! Don’t go too far!”  
“What?! I can’t hear you!”

The rain was so heavy; they had to raise their voices when talking. Tora watched Saga playing under the rain, spinning around and he thought that Saga looked like a kid right now. He arrived in front of Saga and the blonde stopped spinning.

“I never thought that playing under the rain is so exciting, Tora. I think I like this.”

Saga laughed that made Tora smile widely. He was still watching the blonde playing with the water that fell from the sky.

“Uh-oh, it’s getting colder now. Our clothes are soaked wet, right Tora?”

Saga laughed again. Though he said that it was getting colder, Saga didn’t stop playing. He even almost ran away again but Tora quickly took his hand, preventing him from going even further. 

“Don’t go any further, Saga.”  
“But, Tora. Look at there, the swings! I want to play it!”  
“There’s one thing that is more interesting than the swings, Saga.”  
“Really? What is it? Tell me.”

Then, Tora brought Saga’s body closer to him. He cupped Saga’s face, leant down to the blonde and kissed him. Saga’s eyes widened in surprise. He felt Tora’s arms wrap around him, keeping him warm. Slowly, Saga responded to the kiss. He brought his hands up to encircle them around Tora’s neck. Kissing under the rain, Saga had never expected it to be this exciting. He felt cold, yet at the same time felt warm too. The kiss grew more passionate since Tora dipped his tongue inside Saga’s mouth. Saga voluntarily opened his mouth and their tongues met. Tora tightened his embrace around Saga as if they were not close enough. Saga played with Tora’s wet hair, following the movement of their tongues battling inside his warm mouth. When the need for air hit them, they broke the kiss. Both musicians looked at each other, panting heavily. 

“I love you, Saga.”  
“I lov—Whoa, it’s so cold!” 

Tora chuckled, seeing Saga’s lips trembling because of the coldness. Then, he took Saga’s wrist and guided him back to his car. Minutes later, they were already inside the guitarist’s car. Their wet clothes made the seats soak wet. They started to laugh again at their current state.

“We’re really messed up, Saga.”  
“Yes. Well, I’m sorry to make your car like this, Tora.”  
“Nah, it’s okay. By the way, now I feel so cold, you know.”  
“Achoo!”  
“Saga?”

Saga started to sneeze again. He grabbed a tissue from the dashboard and wiped his nose. Tora quickly searched for something warm but he couldn’t find anything. He moved closer to Saga, placing his hand above Saga’s shoulder.

“You’ve caught a cold.”

Saga merely nodded as he sneezed again.

“We had better go home now. Hold on for a while, Saga. I’ll drive fast.”

Tora heard Saga giggle softly behind his tissue. 

“What?”  
“Nothing. Just… Thank you, Tora. I… love you, too.”

Tora didn’t expect that. However, a smile stole its away to appear on his lips. He brought his hand to Saga’s head and patted the dampened blond hair.

“Still, I think I should’ve prevented you from playing under the rain earlier.”  
“Nao would be mad at me.”  
“Yeah, and he would be mad at me too. Because I’m the one who made you catch a cold like this.”

Saga laughed as Tora drove away from the park. 

****

-END OF STORY-

**Author's Note:**

> Find this story also [on LiveJournal](http://junakabisque.livejournal.com/4869.html).


End file.
